


Marry me?

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Adorable, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, my cutiepies can get married in the us yay, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same-sex marriage has been legalized in all of USA, but Nico hasn't received that message yet... Until Will bursts inside his apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if someone has already written smthng like this, but ill write it anyway

Nico was woken from his nap by the sound of his doorbell ringing. He decided to ignore it and hope that whoever it was would go away and leave him to sleep.

The bastard rang again.

Nico groaned dramatically and forced his body to get out of the warm bed and shuffle over to the door. He unlocked it and pressed down the handle, ready to tell someone to bugger off and leave him alone when the mop of yellow hair and blue eyes that was his boyfriend pushed right past the door and kissed him.

Nico stumbled back in surprise and would have fallen over if Will had not already caught his waist, not even breaking the kiss. It was deep and somewhat needing, and Will's tongue was already playing with Nico's own while his hands rested firmly on his waist to keep him from falling backwards.

It wasn't like Nico minded, not at all, but he would really like to know why his boyfriend had burst in the door and was suddenly kissing him like the sky was crumbling above their heads. 

"Will..." He mumbled against his lips, gently pussig him back a bit to look at him. Will finally broke the kiss, panting. "Are you okay?"

He looked rather okay, though. Will's eyes were sparkling, his cheeks were flushed and he was grinning broadly. In fact, he looked as happy as Nico had ever seen him. He was still confused, though.

"Did you see the news today?" Will asked. He was still holding Nico's waist, and their faces were no more than three inches apart. Nico didn't feel very enlightened, and shook his head.

"No, I just got off a ten-our shift a few hours ago. I've been taking a nap". Will's grin widened even more. "What? What's happened?" Nico was getting impatient, and Will looked almost a little mischievous. 

"I'll tell you if you answer one question for me first". 

Nico narrowed his eyes a bit, slightly suspiciois, but nodded. Will was quiet for a few seconds, just smiling (and did he look nervous?), before he let go of Nico's waist to take one of his hands.

"Nico di Angelo," he said, almost ceremoniously. Then, Nico suddenly had this sneaking feeling in his guts what this might be about, and his heart made a wild flutter in his chest. 

Will got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Nico was no longer sure if his heart was racing like mad or if it had stopped completely. Will had no ring, no fancy clothing. There were no flowers, candles, music or romantic dinner. He had burst in the door two minutes ago and Nico was even in his pyjamas. And he could not have been more sure on his answer.

"Yes". 

Will almost leapt up from his position on the floor, and pressed his lips to Nico's for the second time in those few minutes.

They were both grinning too much to do any serious kissing, and Nico threw his arms around Will instead and hugged him. He buried his face in his boyfriend's - well, Fiancé's neck - and he could feel Will's nose in his hair. He didn't realize he was crying until Will's neck turned wet against Nico's skin, but he didn't really care. Will was crying too. 

"Maybe you've guessed the news", Will said against his hair. Nico had forgotten all about the news, but he had a suspicion.

"Tell me".

"We can get married wherever the hell we want". 

Nico looked up at him. "Really?"

"Well, in USA at least".

Nico didn't want the expression that decorated Will's face right then to ever go away, and he shook his head and smiled.

"I love you so much".

"I love you too, Nico".

Will pulled him closer and hugged him again.

"And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you". 

**Author's Note:**

> *throws tons of confetti everywhere* SOLANGELO IS GETTING MARRIED AND THEY CAN MARRY WHEREVER THEY WANT YAAAAAA
> 
> yay
> 
> :3


End file.
